


Twisted Methods

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The contract is nearing completion, but Ciel isn't going to give up so easily.





	Twisted Methods

“This information is quite compelling,” said Sebastian smoothly. “I believe your goal of finding the perpetrators behind your relatives’ death and your own kidnapping should be fulfilled within the week, my Lord.”

With that, Sebastian left the room, basking in his upcoming victory and Ciel’s helplessness.

Ciel snapped the pen he was holding.

~~

Kicking the door open, he entered Sebastian’s room.

“Demon, you have to _earn_ my soul,” Ciel snarled. “You’re obligated through the contract to fulfil _every_ order of mine, else it is dissipated. Now clean my boots.”

Shocked at the intrusion, Sebastian quickly gathered himself, reaching for a cloth. “Of course, my Lord.”

“Not with a cloth… with your tongue,” Ciel said with a steely gaze.

Sebastian gaped but complied, distaste evident on his face as what he was licking off wasn’t necessarily mud.

A cruel grin appeared on Ciel’s face. “Now take off your clothes.”

Startled, Sebastian steeled himself and obeyed.

Ciel produced a whip and lashed him across the face. Sebastian cried out in pain, clutching a gash that was starting to bleed.

Ciel’s face softened for a second, recognising the hurt. Then he gritted his teeth. “You’re a demon that has claim on my most precious thing. I refuse to feel sorry for you. Now get on the bed, on all fours.”

Ciel got on the bed and unzipped his fly, stroking himself with one hand and stretching Sebastian’s ass with the other. Now hard, he positioned himself and thrust.

Sebastian gasped. “You’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be.”

“Shut up!” Ciel yelled, grabbing the whip and bringing it down on his back, leaving a bloodied welt.

Sebastian tensed; his grip on the sheets tightening.

Ciel made sure to dig his fingers deep on Sebastian’s hips as he continued to thrust.

Over the next week, Ciel ordered Sebastian to perform various degrading acts, satisfied with the varying degrees of shock on his face. Yet, Sebastian did obey his instructions.

Finally, the day came.

Ciel accepted the knife that Sebastian handed him and slashed the throats of the masterminds. He then turned around and looked at Sebastian.

“It’s late. Let’s go back home… _Ciel_. What we need to do can be _savoured_ much better there.”

Ciel nodded, and complied, blinking for a second at hearing his name after all these years.

The journey back home was ominously uneventful. Ever one to act first and try to think of a way out later, Ciel knew that now there was no escaping the demon’s wrath.

Finally reaching Ciel’s bedroom, Sebastian casually wandered in afterwards. “Not that the past six years were boring, but it’s definitely been an interesting week,” he said, removing his tie and slapping Ciel’s bottom with it.

“And you know what?” Sebastian added. He walked toward Ciel, causing the latter to fall backwards on the bed. Sebastian climbed on as well, hovering over him on all fours. He leaned in close. “ _I liked it_.”

Ciel gaped. Sebastian wasted no time in kissing him, letting his tongue explore Ciel’s open mouth.

“What?” Ciel squeaked, gurgled from the fact Sebastian was still kissing him.

Sebastian pulled back and chuckled. “When I made the contract with you, you said you had no aspirations, no desire beyond revenge. But now… it’s obvious you do value yourself. It’s nice to see,” he murmured, running his fingers lightly down Ciel’s cheek before kissing him again. “Sorry you don’t have a choice about what I’m going to do, but I’ve been fantasizing about this moment for so long.”

Sebastian lowered his body onto Ciel and was surprised to find that Ciel was rock hard. “Oh… maybe I don’t need to be _too_ sorry.”

Ciel blushed furiously and looked to the side. “Just do what you gotta do, demon. But… just tell me before you’re about to do it.”

“ _It?”_

“Take my soul.”  

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m not going to take your soul. I would have thought of an excuse, if you were acting like an unbearable little brat.”

“So… all these years you were actually helping me?” Ciel asked incredulously.

“Well, I wouldn’t have done it for just anyone…”

“Damn... you really are a masochist,” Ciel said, laughing and bringing him into a kiss.


End file.
